


Scarves and Kisses

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Treize asks Heero to spend Christmas with him. Both are dorks.For Vega_Lume as part of the 2018 Gundam Wing Holiday gift exchange.





	Scarves and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vega_Lume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/gifts).



> Hi Vega! I was your secret Santa for this! I hope you like it!

“Do you have any plans this Christmas?” Treize asked, catching Heero’s attention. It was two weeks before Christmas and the two college students had been camping out on the eleventh floor of Twelve Temples to escape the winter chill.

Heero looked up from his book, “Not yet, no. Would have to check with my family though. Why?”

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with me.” Treize said, watching his boyfriend dropping his book in shock, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“No, no it’s fine. You just caught me off guard is all.” Heero cut in, picking his book up, “I’ll ask my brother the next time I meet up with him for lunch and I’ll let you know from there.”

“Alright. Fair enough.” Treize stated. The two eventually finished up in the library, stopping to grab a quick bite on the Taurus floor before going their separate ways.

* * *

It was a few days later when Heero got to meet up with his brother for lunch. The two had decided to meet up at Deutsche Stadt for lunch this time around.

“Hey Nii-san.” Heero greeted as his older brother arrived.

“Hey Otouto.” Masato greeted in return, sitting down across from the other, “How have classes been this last bit of the semester?”

“They’ve been good. I’m glad finals are over and done with.” Heero replied. The two put in their orders for their food and drinks, using the time to catch up about how things have been for them both, only stopping to eat and drink when they got their food. By the time they got the dessert was Heero able to remember what he wanted to ask his brother.

“Hey, is our family doing something Christmas day?” He asked.

Masato thought for a moment, “I know we're doing gift exchange on Christmas Eve at grandma and grandpa's but I don't think there's anything really set for Christmas day. Why?”

“Treize wants to spend Christmas together.” Heero answered.

“He does huh? That would be a big step in your relationship.” Masato said, slightly surprised.

“I know.” Heero said.

“So what did you tell him?”

“That I was going to ask you if our family was doing anything for Christmas and that I would get back to him about it.”

“Good decision.” Masato stated, taking a quick bite of his apple pie and finishing it, “You should be good to spend Christmas with him if you want to. Just let Tou-san and Kaa-san know what you plan on doing.”

“I will.” Heero replied. With that situated, the two returned back to their desserts and continued to catch up until Masato had to return back to work. Heero wished his brother well before going to get a start on his errands and to finish his shopping.

* * *

It was a week later and Heero was going through the busy shopping section of town. He had finished getting his Christmas gifts for his friends and family. Now at this point all he had to do was get a gift for Treize and he would be all set come Christmas day.

“I should've asked him what he wanted for Christmas.” Heero said to himself after leaving the fifth store he checked out for not having found anything interesting. He was about to give up and try a different shopping section until something caught his eye. Changing directions, he went to go investigate. Upon closer inspection, he found that the thing that caught his eye would work.

“Perfect.” He said, heading inside the store to get it. A couple of minutes later, he came out with his purchase and made his way home.

* * *

Treize found himself ushering in his almost frozen boyfriend later that night on Christmas Eve.

“Just how long were you out there?” He asked after setting the other down right by the fireplace in the recliner with a blanket and a cup of tea.

“Only a few minutes. I couldn't get my door to open for a bit due to how cold it was.” Heero explained.

Treize shook his head, joining Heero after putting the other's duffle bag away, “You should get that looked at.”

“I will when the car place opens up after the holidays.” Heero said, cuddling close to Treize. Treize wrapped his arm around Heero, holding him close. The two stayed like that for a while, watching tv until the two of them went to bed.

* * *

“Five more minutes.” Heero groaned, trying to become one with the covers 

Treize chuckled, “You can go back to sleep after breakfast and gifts.”

Heero mumbled a 'Fine’ and followed Treize out of the bedroom. Breakfast came and went and the two found themselves back in the living room to exchange gifts.

“Yours first.” Treize said, handing Heero a neatly wrapped gift. Heero smiled softly, shaking his head a bit then opening his present. Inside the box was a CD from Heero’s favorite band and a soft rose red scarf that had a deep green 'H’ on it in cursive. He looked at the scarf then at his boyfriend.

Treize blushed gently, “You're always saying how if you get too tired you get sleepy so I figured that it would help keep you warm.” He explained, taking the scarf out of the box and putting it on Heero.

Heero felt himself blush, “Oh.” He said before handing Treize his gift. Treize opened it, blinking when he saw an identical scarf but with a royal blue ‘T’ instead of an ‘H’ and a rose lapel pin right above it.

“Great minds think alike it seems.” Heero stated. Treize chuckled, putting his own scarf on then kissing his boyfriend.

“That they do. Merry Christmas Heero.”

“Merry Christmas Treize.”


End file.
